Frozen
by Pigeonina
Summary: An A/U where Bulma and Vegeta meet and fall in love. They live on planet Vegetasei and meet when they are young. Then they are separated and ten years later reunited by a twist of fate. Will their childhood love remain?
1. An invitation

I do NOT own DBZ, this song, or anything but a mangy rabbit, and a chewed up pencil. Do NOT sue me, you will get NOTHING!! This is my first fan fic ever, and if you cuss me out, I'll cuss you out back okay?!  
  
  
  
Frozen  
  
1 You only see what your eyes want to see…  
  
How can your life be what you want it to be?  
  
You're frozen…when your hearts not open…  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret,  
  
You're frozen, when your hearts not open….  
  
2 If I could melt your heart…  
  
We'd never be apart…  
  
Madonna  
  
  
  
In a city named Cerulean, on planet Vegetasei, lived a humble doctor, and his beautiful inventor of a daughter, Bulma. Dr. Briefs and his family had immigrated from Chikyyu, to Vegetasei, to take advantage of the drastic scientific advancement. Dr. Briefs is a philanthropist, so he refuses to work for the King; instead, he invents things for the people. The royal family isn't exactly pleased with this, and sends an invitation to a ball, in hopes of bribing him to help them advance their battle techniques…  
  
Dr. Briefs looked up as he heard a peculiar knock on the front door. "Who might be calling at this hour," he wondered, putting out his cigarette in the half full ashtray. He had been working on a certain type of new preservative to keep food fresh for longer periods of time for the vegetable man in the Cerulean city market, and it was taking it's toll on him. "Bulma! Get the door!" Bulma was a beautiful budding girl of fifteen, just entering the cold hard world. "Yes father," she answered absently, padding gently down the stairs. As she lifted her arm to undo the latch, she paused. "Who's calling?" she asked loudly. "An emissary from King Vegeta, I have a letter for Dr. Briefs! 'A letter for my father? From the king? Whatever for?' she thought inquisitively. "One moment please Sir!" She quickly undid the latch and opened the door. "Here you go Miss Briefs, please be sure to give it to him." The young man said. "I assure you I will, Goodnight." "Goodnight Miss." She closed the door against the cold and looked at the letter. It was a small, rectangular shaped letter, with the royal seal on the back. 'An invitation perhaps?' she wondered. "Bulma, who was it?" her father called from upstairs. "A letter for you father!" she answered. "For me? Why?" he said coming down. "Well read it and find out!" she exclaimed anxiously. He reached over and broke the seal. "It's from the king too, how odd," he thought aloud. "Hurry father, hurry!!" she squealed. He pulled out a folded up letter, and as he unfolded it, it had gold embossing, and was written in fancy calligraphy. "Well I'll be damned, it's an invitation to the Royal Court Ball! I'd never in the whole universe expect one of these!" he said, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Oh father! Every girl in Cerulean city would kill for one! Please, please take me!!" She cried. "Well, I was going to ask your mother…." He paused. "Father, please!" "Oh alright Bulma, I'll take you." He said, faking a sigh. "Yay! Oh father, can I show the king my latest invention?! He'll love it and I'll be famous and I might even get to marry Prince Vegeta!!" Just the thought of Prince Vegeta made Dr. Briefs shudder. "Bulma, even if Vegeta was the last boy on Vegetasei, I wouldn't let you marry him. Remember what I told you? The royal family are murderers, and we cannot let then use our wonderful inventions for their evil deeds," he said sternly. But it was too late; Bulma's head swam with the romantic images of Vegeta she had concocted over time. A lot of girls in Cerulean city had fallen head over heels for the young, arrogant prince, although most of them had not even seen his face, (Bulma) since he rarely ventured out of the castle walls. Prince Vegeta was the mirror image of his father, and though only being a boy, he had begun showing signs of his father's short temper and maliciousness. "Oh dear," Dr. Briefs muttered.  
  
"Are you sure he received it?!" King Vegeta asked impatiently. "Y-yes your Highness, I gave the invitation to his daughter," stammered the extremely frightened Page. "You half-wit! It was meant to be put in Dr. Briefs' hands himself! Do I have to everything myself to keep you all from screwing up?! King Vegeta screamed. "I-I'm sorry your highness." the page muttered, closing his eyes in terror. King Vegeta stood up from his throne and grabbed the limp Page by his collar. "If the Briefs do not show, boy, I will personally punish you, is that clear?" he said, rage clearly emanating from his eyes. "Y-yes my king," the Page said squirming. "Be gone." The Page scrambled to his feet and made a beeline for the door. 'Soon,' thought King Vegeta. 'Soon I will have those two astounding minds for my disposal…'  
  
'Father is out of control,' thought a darkly unhappy Prince Vegeta from the shadows. 'I will have to overthrow him soon..' 


	2. A hidden motive

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. It helps encourage me to keep writing, as long as it's for the people!! As for those who did not review, or did not like it, DON'T READ NEXT TIME!! NO ONE IS FORCING YOU!!  
  
Frozen Chapter 2  
  
It was a bright Saturday morning, only a week left until the Royal Court Ball. Bulma was washing her family's clothes in the small creek in the woods behind her house. The sky shone in bright azure patches through the thick branches of the trees surrounding Bulma. All the forest scents and sights permeated her senses as she paused in her chores to lie on the soft grass and reflect on the past week. 'I just cannot believe my luck, being invited to the kings Royal Court Ball.' Suddenly alarmed, she quickly sat up. "Oh no!" she whispered aloud to herself. "I-I don't even have a gown to wear!" Tears began to form in her clear blue eyes, but then she calmed. 'I supposed father will have to purchase one for me from the tailor.' Shrugging it off, she finished up her chores, and hung the clean smelling laundry out to dry in the warm, bright sun. She began to hum a sorrowful tune, and said aloud sweetly, "Why of course Prince Vegeta, you may have this dance," she began twirling gracefully around, pretending someone special was holding her in his arms. Her humming grew louder, and words began to form. "You're frozen, when your hearts not open…" Her soft blue hair swirled around her and she closed her eyes. "If I could melt your heart…" "Bulma!! Bulma what are you doing?!" Startled by the loud voice Bulma opened her eyes and looked around her. Her father was standing down by the path to her house, looking at Bulma as if she had her clothes on backwards. Turning her face she blushed a deep crimson, and tried to act as if nothing had happened. "Bulma, you mother reminded me just now that you didn't have a gown for the ball, I'm going into town right now, would you care to come along and perhaps choose one?" he called. "Yes father, I was just thinking about that this very moment!" she said, beginning to gather up her cleaning items. "Oh I see, that is why you were prancing about singing a childish song?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Bulma blushed an even deeper red, and smiled sheepishly. "Ah do not take me seriously, I am merely jesting," Dr. Briefs said smiling. Laughing she walked over to her father. "Let us go before it gets too late," she said happily.  
  
"Where is my father?" asked an angry Vegeta. "He is in a meeting right now your highness, I'm sorry but you will have to return to your studies." the guard said. "My studies?! What possible use might I have for that in my future!?" Vegeta questioned. The puzzled guard stood there thinking. "Well one day you might have to.." "Silence!! I will have none of this idiotic banter! I will have to speak with my father later." he interrupted. With that he stomped away. "I have to stop this! When has father lost his Saiyan respect? Relying on pitiful human inventions to further our battle against Frieza? What we need are strong warriors with loyalty to the Vegetean crown!" He thought angrily. "I will have to dispose of these weak prospects at next weeks ball, then I will plan my strategy to overthrow my fathers reign.."  
  
Bulma and her father were in Marth's tailors looking for a gown for Bulma to wear to the ball. Her father had already purchased a finely made suit two years ago, which still fit him, so he planned to wear that. "What about this one Bulma? This one is a pretty aqua color." Dr. Briefs said. "No no no, I want a white one father! A beautiful white one!" Bulma answered. "White? Bulma this isn't your wedding!" "Aye father but I want to look simply elegant!" she turned her attention to an ugly, rancid, green dress, when it caught her eye. Located in the back corner, next to a pink hat with a white flower, was the perfect gown. It was an iridescent white, with a feathery type of decoration around the shoulders. It would show a little more that a lot of cleavage, but Bulma thought this necessary if she was going to catch the prince's eye. Being skin tight from the waist up, Bulma imagined it would be quite uncomfortable. The gloves were attached to the shoulders and her skin would show from that point up. (For those who can't imagine it, think of Morrigan from Darkstalkers' costume turned into a white dress. Pretty eh?) "Father, this one is beautiful! This is the one!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Are you sure this is the "one" Bulma? It's a little overpriced for a dress you'll wear only once." Her father said. "It is, it is! I'll get it still even if I have to I'll wear it at my wedding!" she answered joyfully. "What?! Bulma your only fifteen, you aren't getting married!!" her father began to shout. "I am kidding father, but please? When will I ever get this golden opportunity again in my life?" she begged, her eyes wide with hope. "I…oh okay Bulma, you may buy it, but you are not marrying until I say, is that clear!!??" Bulma just laughed and skipped to Marth to pay for the dress. "What a very fine selection Miss Briefs, I assure you even the prince himself will ask you for a dance." He said smiling. Bulma blushed and turned her head, but she missed her father's eyes glaring daggers at Marth. "Here you go, and I hope you have a fine time." Marth said. "Thank you Marth. Come father, we must go. Night is approaching and I still need to bring in the laundry." Bulma said looking to her father. "Alright," he said defeatedly, and off they went.  
  
"Are the preparation complete for tomorrow nights ball?" asked King Vegeta. "Yes your Majesty, all the preparation are completed. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." answered the nobleman. "Excellent, is my son ready as well?" he asked. "Prince Vegeta is as ready as he ever will be, although he does not seem to enthusiastic about this." answered the noble man. "Ah do not mind him, he will grow used to these. After all the Doctor's beautiful daughter will be there." King Vegeta said. "What is her name again, Bluma?" "No it's Bulma. She will be an excellent diversion to keep our prince from butting into where he does not belong." King Vegeta said. "You are quite the cunning one your highness, I am sure everything will go as planned."  
  
How'd you like that? Good? Crappy? Well tell me next time, but don't be too harsh mmkay? 


	3. Destiny

I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed, except for a Spectre63 (you know who you are), who DID NOT review. I made this one extra long for those who like my story. For those who do not, I suggest you RUN FOR YOUR LIFE CAUSE A WHOLE LOT OF MUSHYNESS IS COMING YOUR WAY!!!!  
  
Frozen Chapter 3  
  
  
  
It was the night of the Royal Court Ball, and everyone was scrambling around frantically, trying to put himself or herself to use. The pond swans had wandered into the hall to eat the cook's food, the orchestra had not arrived, and it was seven-thirty. "Get those godforsaken pigeons out of here!!! We should put them on the menu rather than have them as blasted decorations!" screamed the cook. "I'm trying my hardest! They're just taking a liking to your pastry pie." The king's personal servant said. "My pie?! He's eating my pie? If I catch any of those pigeon rats near my works of art you cannot hold me responsible for my actions!" and with that both ran off to round up the graceful birds.  
  
"Where is my son? Is he ready yet?" questioned an impatient King Vegeta. "The prince is almost ready Sire, the servants are attending to him right this moment." Said the guard. "Grr…that boy better be ready by eight or I shall personally spar with him for the next month!!" he shouted, stomping off into the direction of the hall.  
  
"Prince Vegeta are you ready?" the quite maid asked. "Yes, tell my father I will be there shortly." Vegeta answered. "Yes your highness." As the maid walked out of the room, Vegeta looked himself over in the tall mirror by his bureau. 'Well, at least I look decent.' He thought. Vegeta was wearing a solemn navy suit, with the royal seal embroidered on the right shoulder. His cape was lined with gold, and his brown fluffy tail stood up proud and erect. 'Tonight I must take back Vegetasei's right, our right as Saiyan's. Father will be stopped one way or another.' Taking one last glance at his appearance in the mirror, he walked off to join his father on the throne.  
  
Bulma spun around happily, almost vainly, looking at her reflection in the pond by the creek. Her hair was upswept into a beautiful bun, and was wearing her mother's diamond necklace. Her dainty white shoes were also her mother's, and matched her elegant dress. 'I never thought I could look so much…. like a woman.' She thought dreamily. All her life she had been a child, the quiet girl who had never played with the other children. Now she was beautiful young woman, ready to be swept in some dashing young man's arm and experience her first real kiss. "Let's go Bulma, you don't want to make a bad impression on the king by arriving late do you?" her father called. "No I do not father, let us ride the wind to King Vegeta's castle." She climbed in to the stagecoach and her father whipped the horses extra hard to get to the castle in record speed.  
  
When Bulma and her father had arrived, the gates to the castle were overflowing with people. Noblemen, royalty, the famed and the incredibly rich all escorted by beautiful carriages, trying to enter the giant lit up castle. "Father, do we not seem a bit out of place? Everyone is either filthy rich or of royal blood? Why would the king bother to invite the middle class?" Bulma asked. "I'm not sure Bulma, maybe he's going to give me a Nobel Peace prize and a million zeni for my latest preservative," joked Dr. Briefs. They enjoyed a quick laugh, the returned to marveling at the castle. "Wow, it's so big," he exclaimed. "I wonder if they use all of the rooms." Bulma wondered. "Excuse me, but do you both have an invitation?" said a guard, walking up to the carriage. "Why yes we do, here you go." Dr. Briefs rummaged around in his breast pocket and produced the fancy envelope. "Ah! You are the king's personal guests! Come this way, one of my men will take care of your carriage." The guard said, holding his hand out for Bulma. 'The king's personal guests? Why did he invite us? It doesn't make perfect sense.' Bulma wondered as she took his hand and lightly stepped out of the carriage. The guard escorted them to the gates. "The hall is down to the right, you are in the king's private chamber with all the other personal guests. If you wish later, have someone escort you to the normal ball. Have a goodnight." With that the guard walked off to help someone else. "Did you hear that father? We are the king's private guests!!" Bulma exclaimed happily. "Hmm…I think he did not invite us for pleasure Bulma, I am beginning to suspect that is he after our inventions." Dr. Briefs said warily. "Do not trust these royals, if they mention anything of business, pretend you do not understand, or change the subject." "Oh father, you worry too much." Bulma said nonchalantly. "Bulma! I am serious!" he said loudly. "Alright father!! I will do as you ask! Do not fret!" she exclaimed. Dr. Briefs sighed a relief and they walked arm in arm into the castle walls.  
  
'I cannot believe I was forced to come to this.' Vegeta thought angrily. 'I will have to speak to father later, when I get him alone. This boring party is no such place for a heated discussion.' He rolled his eyes and turned to look at who entered. A look of impressment fell across his face, and his eyebrows arched high. A devilish smirk formed on his face as her took in the beauty that lay before him. In had walked Bulma, in all her glory. Tall, graceful being, long legs, shiny locks, and her face as if kissed by an angel. She took Vegeta's breath away, and for a brief moment he forgot he was supposed to a cold, heartless man. What was this strange feeling? Was he actually capable of loving someone? He did not exactly love his father; rather it was reverence of some sick kind. But he never respected women; he figured they wouldn't amount up to anything. They would give birth to strong warriors and cook for them. A woman could never be intelligent enough to be a doctor, or never be strong enough to be a warrior. But now…his mind paid no attention to what he supposedly believed. 'My god! Look at that majestic creature! I have never in my life seen anyone as beautiful as her!' he thought astonished. 'I must ask her to dance with me tonight.' Vegeta got up and walked in her direction.  
  
As Bulma walked in, melodious music filled her ears, and delicious scents wafted her nose. 'I believe tonight will be delightful, even if I do not meet the king.' She thought, eyeing the pastry pie. Suddenly, an odd figure caught her attention. It was a short attractive male, with black spiked hair, that stood on end as if he was frightened out of his wits. He wore a plain navy suit, although very fine, and a gold/navy cape. His expression was that of curiosity, and he was looking in her direction. 'Oh dear Gaia! Is that the king!? No, he is much too young to rule yet, it must be Prince Vegeta!!' she thought frantically. 'Oh! Must look attractive!' She smoothed her hair and straightened her dress, smiling a shy beautiful smile.  
  
'Ah, so she noticed me,' he thought excitedly. He walked up to her confidently even though inside he was trembling inside like a leaf from fear. He had never been taught how to speak to girls; hell, he didn't know he even liked them...until now. "Why hello there Miss…. uh…" he stammered. "Briefs. Bulma Briefs." She answered, her voice beginning to tremble. "Miss Briefs. I am Lord Vegeta the III of Vegetasei, heir to the throne. May I have the honor for this dance?" he said without a stitch. "Why of course Prince Vegeta, you may have this dance." She said curtsying politely. 'Oh no! This is the daughter of Dr. Briefs! I have to dispose of this beautiful, intelligent doe? I would not! Hmm… let me just see how this goes, and then I shall take my next course of action.' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Oh wow! The prince has just asked me to dance with him! He is sooo much more handsome that what those silly girls say.' Bulma thought to herself also. Vegeta then took her hand, and they began to waltz across the dance floor. "You are quite a good dancer my lord," Bulma said sheepishly, looking down. "You are as well, Miss Briefs. I would have you teach me." Vegeta answered. "You have no need for a teacher." She said bravely. She quieted and moved her face closer to his, and breathed in his manly scent. 'Oh! He smells like the woods during autumn.' She thought happily. Vegeta looked at her as she got closer and smiled, breathing in her hair. 'Ah, she smells like my mother used too, like roses.' On they danced, neither one aware of the intensifying attraction both had for each other. When the dance ended, Bulma pulled away reluctantly. She was beginning to fall for him, and hard. Vegeta was doing the likewise and their eyes could not be torn apart from each other. 'You are very bewitching, little one!' he thought. "Come, sit with me at my table, I would love to know you." He invited, taking her hand. 'Well father did not say I could talk to him about normalcy, so I am not doing wrong.' She thought quickly. "Of course." She took his arm and they walked to his table and she sat down next to Vegeta.  
  
'Ah, so Vegeta likes the present I have given him.' King Vegeta thought, watching as Vegeta escorted Bulma to her. 'The girl is quite the beauty, but her intelligence surpasses that of her fathers. Once I get to him, she will be no problem.' He thought diabolically.  
  
"Are you having a nice time Miss Briefs?" Vegeta asked politely. "Yes, everything is simply beautiful. May I ask why my father and I were invited?" Bulma questioned. 'Oh no…' "Well I am not in charge of the guest list, but I am sure your fathers has come up with something ingenious and King Vegeta wishes to look it over." He said aimlessly. "A preservative." She said bluntly. "A what? A preservative?" he asked. "Yes, it makes produce last much longer than usual. Interesting? I think not." She said. "Is there something the matter?" he asked, concerned. "I wish not to speak of it. Come, let us enjoy the night." She said trying to change the subject. "You are right. Would you accompany me on the balcony?" he asked. Bulma smiled and took his arm as they walked towards the balcony to sit. 'Whew…that was close.' Bulma thought. 'I must be more careful. Well, at least I got to meet the prince, and I think he likes me!' Vegeta led her to the railing, and as they looked over the railing at the countryside, a nice breeze blew over, and made Bulma's hair flutter. 'Dear me…I cannot comprehend this beauty. She is quite unlike any other in the universe.' He thought while admiring her delicate face. "Do you see those woods over there, I live in a cottage in the middle of those woods." She directed. "You live in Cerulean city?" he asked, not really listening. "Yes, in Ilex forest. It's very beautiful." She answered. "Could never compare," he whispered. "Pardon? Compare to what?" she asked. "To you." Bulma turned her head and stared deep into his eyes. "Your eyes…you could get lost in them." She said, looking up. Vegeta took her face into his hands and stared at her clear, crystal blue eyes. "Bulma…" he began. She closed her eyes and he lowered his face to hers. As their lips touched, the passion intensified and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wound his around her waist. Her soft method of kissing was quite the opposite of his hungry, passionate way, but he soon calmed down and they enjoyed the perfect blissful moment. When they broke apart, lust filled their eyes and they clutched each other tight. "I must see you again…I cannot…" he said looking down. "I…cannot let you go." Happiness welled in Bulma's eyes, and a single tear dropped down. She quickly brushed it away and said to him, "Come to the creek in the forest. I will be waiting for you. It is late and I am sure my carriage awaits me." She looked into his eyes and gave him another deep kiss. Vegeta responded quickly, but she pulled away. "Do not tell anyone, my father disapproves of royalty. Goodnight Vegeta." She said smiling. "Goodnight Bulma." As she walked off, she looked behind her and blew Vegeta a kiss. Smiling, he looked to the heavens and whispered, "Thank you…"  
  
  
  
How'd you like that? I know Vegeta sounds a little out of character, but as the story progresses, there will be a valid reason. Please tell me if it's good or crappy, because if do not know, I can't make adjustments!!!!! And Spectre63, I was kidding, so don't come to school all pissed off!! 


	4. As the heart grows fonder...

Well here is chapter four. I'm happy so many people like it, and I try to put chapters out as soon as possible unlike some authors I know. (No names being mentioned) I would like to especially thank the following…Spectre63, Soundwave, Marlene, DBZ beauty, and everyone else who reviewed! You guys are nice! Thank you! Also, due to popular demand, the rating will be considered on changing to a mild NC-17, nothing too heavy though, I'm a little prudish. Please email me (Griever58@aol.com) or leave a comment in a review about this cause I'd like to know. If no one wants it, I won't put it in.  
  
Ps: You will not find any Japanese cuss words in my work such as baka, bakayaro, kuso, shimatta, etc. Do not email me asking what they are, because I'll get in trouble. (j/k I'll tell you!)  
  
1 Frozen Chapter 4  
  
1.1 As the heart grows fonder…  
  
As Bulma rode home in her carriage, she thought about the events that had unfolded that night. 'This is all so new!' she thought, feeling a little more mature since that was her first kiss. 'Vegeta is such a good kisser! And he's so cute!' "Did you have a nice time Bulma?" her father asked, interrupting her daydream. "Oh yes father! I had a wonderful time!" Bulma answered ecstatically. "That's good," he answered. "I noticed you spent a lot of your time with the prince, you even danced with him several times." Bulma blushed brightly and thanked the gods that it was dark and her father could not see her embarrased expression. "Yes...uh…. well he is quite the gentleman and asked me to dance with him." She said, trying not to reveal her embarrassment. "He asked you to sit at his table as well? You must have been the belle of the ball, not to mention making every young woman on Vegetasei turn bright green with jealousy!" This made Bulma's face a deep crimson, so red, all the blood in her body must have gone to her face. "Father!" she exclaimed. Dr. Briefs just laughed as they pulled up to their house.  
  
After everyone had gone to sleep, Bulma stayed awake in her room, brushing her hair and thinking about Vegeta. 'How can you define this…yearning? I've never felt any feelings like this before.' Bulma paused in her brushing and sighed. 'I long for his closeness, but how can he desire me so? I am nothing but a common girl; he could have anyone he could imagine. I have no doubt there are beautiful, exotic women more desirable than I.' She thought sadly. 'He is most likely disillusioned. I will speak to him about this on the morrow, I need my rest if I am to face this disappointment.' With her new fear of rejection, Bulma went to sleep that night with a heavy burden on her conscious.  
  
The sun rose early the next morning, the purple rays turning red, to pink, to finally a golden yellow. The birds woke with a sweet song, greeting the day and flew tree to tree, twittering happily. As Bulma's eyes opened, she briefly thought the previous nights events had been but a mere dream. Alas, they were not. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked about her room. 'Today…today I will uncover the truth of his feelings.' She thought as she got out of the bed and looked for her finest "around the house dress". She found it hanging on the rack behind her door, and put it on. Although it was a plain dress, it was very becoming on Bulma. It was a gray color, and two leather strings held the front together. She slipped on her shoes and went downstairs to find her mother cooking her father's breakfast. "Good morning mother, how are you?" Bulma asked, going to kiss her mother. "Quite well darling," her mother said returning the kiss. "Today looks like it will be a beautiful day." "Aye," Bulma replied. "I believe I will spend the day in the woods." She said, thinking about Vegeta. "Yes? Well you should take a lunch then, go call your father, his food is almost finished." She said turning the last egg and putting it on a plate. "Okay," Bulma said scampering to call her father. She found him in his lab, tinkering with the preservative. "Discover anything new father?" Bulma asked. Dr. Briefs put down the test tube and sighed. "No Bulma, I haven't, but have notice the color has change from an interesting pee yellow to a sick, fecal green." He said sarcastically. "Eww father that is positively revolting!!" Bulma shrieked. "Get that demonic substance away!" Dr. Briefs laughed and said, "Well the color isn't so bad once you smell it, and it almost made my hair turn white!" "More than it already is!? Impossible!" Bulma kidded. They both shared an amused chuckle. "Well mother says your breakfast is ready, come get it before it is too cold okay?" Bulma said. "Alright, I will be there momentarily." Bulma skipped off to the kitchen to make a lunch for two. She packed two quail egg sandwiches with strips of rabbit jerky. 'I hope Vegeta likes my food.' She thought hopefully, covering the basket with a cloth. "Mother, I will be back later this evening!" Bulma shouted, walking out the door. "Alright! Be careful!" her father shouted. Bulma looked for the path that took her to the small pond under her giant acorn tree, and took off as quickly as she could.  
  
"Where are you going your highness? Today you have your falconry lessons!" Vegeta's tutor said chasing him down the hall. "Today I have some important business to attend to, take a break for once." Vegeta said, walking faster. "Y-yes your highness." The tutor said, stopping in his tracks to watch Vegeta disappear out he castle gates. 'Grr, I hope I am not late,' he though, looking at the sun. 'She best wait for me if she knows what's good for her.' He thought impatiently as he took off running through the woods.  
  
Bulma sat on the grass, trailing her fingers through the clear pond water and sighed to herself. 'I hope I am wrong.' She thought. 'I like him too much. Whether it be the danger or his frightening charm, I cannot resist him.' She looked to the sky and watched the clouds float and form odd shapes in the sky. 'I hope he feels the same.' "Why do you look so sorrowful?" a rough voice said behind her. Bulma turned her head frightened, but when she saw who it was, she softened. "You came," she said. "I knew you would." Vegeta walked over and sat down next to her. "Yes, well when I awoke, I feared you were an illusion. I am glad you are not." He said, fiddling with his boots. "Prince Vegeta?" Bulma asked timidly. "Just Vegeta please." He said. "Oh, okay, can I ask you a question Vegeta?" she re-phrased. "Yes you may, ask away." He said. Bulma looked down shyly. "Well, I was wondering, since we just met last night and all, I was kind of wondering… why you wanted to see me again." She said quickly, looking away. She didn't want to look at him while he answered for fear her heart would be broken. Vegeta looked stunned. It wasn't an unjustifiable question; he himself didn't know the answer. They had just been strangely drawn to each other, it's not like he could have fought it. Sometimes when you meet someone, you just become instantly attracted to him or her, regardless of place or timing. Love at first sight, did anyone still believe in that? Vegeta looked at Bulma and said they only thing he could possibly think of. "Well, you don't care that I'm a prince, and you don't act stuck up like the other girls in the castle. Beside you're really pretty." 'He thinks I'm pretty? I suppose that's a good answer.' She thought. "Vegeta, I don't care if you were a prince or a gypsy. I would like you just the same either way." She said truthfully. Vegeta smiled and took her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And I wouldn't care if you were a witches daughter or the queen of heaven." They smiled and laughed happily, like children their age should laugh.  
  
Things went well like this for about two to three months. Vegeta would skip his classes and sneak out of the castle to visit Bulma and they would spend the day in the forest together. They would swim in the pond, talk, eat or cuddle. They were beginning to become very close and both eagerly looked forward to the next time they saw each other. On one of the visits it grew later than expected and it was time to bid their farewells. "Goodnight Bulma, I hope you had a nice time today." Vegeta said giving Bulma a warm embrace. "I did Vegeta, thank you for taking time to spend the day with me." "It is nothing, I will see you here again tomorrow?" he asked. Bulma nodded and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips. "I will miss you." She said. He looked into her eyes and stroked her hair. "My beautiful quail dove, I will miss you too. Give me another one of your sweet kisses." He said. She parted her lips and gave him a long, sweet kiss, growing bold and delving her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back and held her tighter. "I'll be here tomorrow love chicken, see you then." Bulma said, running off and blew him a kiss.  
  
When Vegeta arrived at the castle, it was already nine o' clock, and his father was waiting in the main hall. "Where have you been boy? Your tutors say you have not been attending your classes or training." Vegeta put on a cold face, but it was hard because he was so happy from being with Bulma. "Leave me be father, I am not in a mood for your arrogance." Vegeta said ignoring his father's question. "You dare take on that tone with me young man? How about we send you on your purging mission a little earlier than planned?" his father threatened. The purging mission! Vegeta has forgotten about that! "Or how about we put you in Frieza's army so you can come back big and strong?" his father mocked. "Yes I think that will do quite well, guards, prepare him for the mission. I think I'd like him to leave tomorrow morning." 'Oh no!' Vegeta thought frantically. 'Bulma! I cannot leave her!' "I am going nowhere father!" Vegeta said defiantly, standing up to his father. Vegeta was quite short, but then the king was short too. Vegeta came up to about his fathers shoulder. "What did you say?" his father asked, beginning to anger. "I said I was going nowhere." Vegeta said narrowing his eyes. Quicker than a blink of an eye his father used super speed and grabbed him by his cape and threw him against the wall, sending a red ki blast at him. Vegeta hit the wall hard and the ki blast hit even harder. His armor had cracked and blood dripped from his mouth. "You disgust me boy, get out of my sight. You are on the first pod to the closest planet in the morning. I expect it to be purged in three days." His father whipped his cape around and stomped away. Vegeta cursed and let himself be taken away by the guards. 'Bulma…I will come back…I promise.' He thought before he slipped into the black depths of unconsciousness.  
  
When Bulma arrived home, she went straight to her room and fell asleep. The day had been long, and she wanted to sleep so she could see Vegeta in the morning. As she drifted off, she dreamt of her and Vegeta, laughing, holding each other, enjoying life and letting nothing stand in their way  
  
The next morning, Bulma woke extra early. She wanted to get there before Vegeta did and surprise him. By the time she arrived it was ten thirty AM. 'Alright good, he hasn't come yet,' she thought. She sat on the ground and waited. About an hour passed, and still no sign of Vegeta. 'Hmm I wonder why he's late? Maybe he just got caught up in something. I think I'll go swimming while I wait for him.' Bulma stripped down to her bare skin and slipped into the cool water of the pond. She swam for about forty-five minutes until she was too cold to keep going. Still no Vegeta. She got out of the pond and dried off in the warm sun. 'Geez this is getting ridiculous!' she thought. Finally, she fell asleep under the tree waiting for him. When she awoke, the sun was setting and the sky was a deep purple. The two moons could be seen in the distance, one an ivory white, and the other an onyx black. 'Maybe he just….' Bulma cut her self off and began to cry softly. 'Maybe he was too busy.' She slowly got up and walked home, shuffling her feet sadly. For the next couple weeks, Bulma went to their spot and waited until dusk for Vegeta. He never showed. She began to think that what she had previously assumed had come true, that Vegeta had grown tired of her, and she convinced herself that she would never see him again. 'I was a fool to think he cared, he is just like I feared.' She thought sadly. 'A man cares not for a woman, he uses her until he tires, then he moves on to another. I never thought anyone could be so…disposable.' From that moment on, Bulma swore to never let someone into her heart again. She was too hurt. She figured that it was a waste of energy to fall in love, only to have it thrown away as if the emotion was reduced to ash. A boy she had hardly even known, although longed to know, had broken her heart. No…never would she let that happen again. Ever.  
  
  
  
Ta da!! Oh yay! That was longer than I expected, but I did it. I am very proud of this one so be sure to R&R if you liked it! I know there a lot of typo's I'm very sorry if they bug the crap out of you. If they're a big deal, I'll try to dispose of them. Thank you for reading!! 


	5. Time heals all wounds...or so we think

Hi everyone, and here is chapter five of Frozen! Sorry it took so long! As we saw in last chapter, Bulma mistook Vegeta's departure as if he grew tired of her? What will happen now?? Well you have to read to find out!! Review too please! Oh and just in case, I don't own DBZ or Madonna or the song Frozen. If I did, you think I'd be writing fan fiction?  
  
Frozen Chapter five  
  
Time heals all wounds…or so we think  
  
Time goes by so quickly; the days turn to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. It has almost been ten years since Bulma was fifteen, now she is a blossoming girl of twenty-five. So much time has gone by that Bulma forgot the dull ache in her heart. Covering it with lab work and complex inventions, Bulma never needed anyone else; she did things on her own. She has since moved out of her parents' house, and lives alone in the forest in a secluded clearing. As the years flew by, Bulma grew even more beautiful than before, and had a lot of suitors begging to court her, but she always waved them off. She would never break her promise, even if it were such a long time ago.  
  
"Lord Vegeta, we are approaching Vegetasei, we will be there shortly." A small, green skinned alien said to a dark shadow in the room. "Good, make sure the preparations are complete," said a deep raspy voice. "I want my return to Vegetasei to be a complete surprise to my father." During those ten years, Vegeta had come a long way, and was undoubtedly the strongest Saiyan in the Universe. At first he was a lower class member of a purging squad, but he soon became the leader. After he got a little bit older, and he was about seventeen years old, Vegeta joined Frieza's army and has been there ever since. Vegeta's personality has drastically changed since he was last on Vegetasei, he was no longer the young boy trying to emulate his father. He was a full-grown man, cold, hard, and unforgiving. Many atrocious acts he witnessed and committed, and he was feared all over the Universe. Even though he had long forgotten about Bulma, he was extremely angry for being shipped off for so many years. His evil nature made him seek out revenge. 'That day long ago sealed my fathers fate.' Vegeta thought darkly. 'I will reclaim my birthright, and reign as king as I should have.' He walked over to the window and looked out into space. Vegetasei was a decent sized planet, and it grew bigger as the ship approached. Vegeta began to make out purple haze with a hint of blue. 'It's so beautiful…I never could have forgotten such beauty.' He thought, gazing at the breathtaking view. The two moons, Belle and Moche were going to eclipse each other soon. Maybe in the next couple days. On Vegetasei, the moons eclipsing were a big celebration and every Vegetean was on castle grounds celebrating, "The Festival of The Sky". It was the only time ever that the whole kingdom was united, because it only came every fifteen years. 'Somehow…I feel like I am coming back to something other than my treacherous father.' Vegeta said thinking for a moment. 'Hmm perhaps I am merely just assuming things.' Vegeta shook his head as if to clear it, and went back to his command on the bridge. "How is our progress? Good I hope, for your sake," he said glaring at the small green alien. The little green guy began to quiver in fear, but regained his composure and spoke. "We will enter Vegetasei's atmosphere  
  
in approximately twenty minutes your highness." Vegeta smirked that famous smirk and quietly sat down. "Prepare the men," he said. "Ours will be a glorious battle."  
  
The sounds of the ramps opening and the troops yelling were deafening to Vegeta's ears, but the sound he noticed the most was of their powering up. He could feel it too, massive amounts of energy being concentrated into one being, all ready to be used for his bidding. He smirked again, obviously pleased with what was happening. 'Vegetasei is mine…' he thought evilly. 'I will be king, and soon the whole universe will acknowledge me.' He stepped down and nodded to his troops. "Men!" he shouted. "Prepare your selves! Today, you will be written into Vegetasei's history. You will be known as her savior, her dark knight coming to her aid. No longer will King Vegeta will rule, but I will rule in his place! Vegetasei will prosper and the universe will be ours! Frieza's empire will fall, and we will rule! Behold, the Empire of Saiyans!!" All the troops cheered loudly and their power levels soared, Vegeta's speech pumping them for them for battle. "I will lead the first troops, Saiyan elites, come forth!" A group of about twelve men stepped up and they wore a different colored armor than the others. "Come men! Let us sate our desire with our brother's blood! Make Cain smile upon us in hell!" The men powered up and stepped on a platform to be lowered into battle. Vegeta stepped onto it as well and said, "You will all follow us into battle once the first blast is fired, I urge you to fight your best, and if we lose, and you come back alive, there will no forgiveness." With that, he signaled to be lowered onto the ground.  
  
When Vegeta hit the ground, he turned around and scanned his surroundings. Seeing that all the enemy warriors were paralyzed with fear, he powered up to his maximum level and rushed at the commanding officer. All the Vegetasei Saiyans were shocked to find their mirror image getting ready to destroy them. Vegeta fought hard and slew Saiyan after Saiyan, but the death and destruction began taking it's toll on him, and his movements slowed. Suddenly, out of nowhere five stronger than average Saiyan Elites charged at him, knocking him to the ground. Vegeta cursed and tried to get up but the larger men had him pinned. "So big bad reject here thinks he can take Vegetasei without a fight? Well I think not! Prepare to die you poor excuse for a Saiyan!" they shouted. Vegeta's eyes went wide with…was it fear? But it was too late, the blast hit him square in the chest, and the familiar blackness enveloped him.  
  
"Bulma!! Bulma!!" Dr. Briefs yelled as he rapped on the door of small, creaky wooden house. 'Damn, she must be out in the lab.' He thought. Dr. Briefs ran around the side of the dilapidated house and into a gray building, that was Bulma's lab. Inside, he found her working on a regen tank for the cities elite fighting force. Lately, the elites had been working very hard for the march at The Festival of the sky and were wearing themselves out. The regen tank was supposed to heal you in less than twelve hours, but there was a glitch in the formula and it took twenty-nine hours. In Bulma's eyes, that was unacceptable and she was working very hard to improve. "Bulma!!" her father cried as he burst through the door. "Ahh! Father whatever has come over you!! You scared me half to death!" Bulma exclaimed taking two steps backward, surprised. "I'm sorry, it's just..." he paused trying to catch his breath. "Spit it out father!" she said enthusiastically. "We…we're under attack!!" he manage to wheeze out between struggled breaths. "Attack? Why would someone attack Vegetasei? We did not violate any of Frieza's boundaries or betray him!" She said. 'That I know of,' she thought, putting into consideration that the king did not include the citizens in his planets decisions. "Yes well a large ship has entered our atmosphere, and drop ships are landing in every major city! We must go try to help the wounded and save as many people as we can!" he shouted, dumping large amounts of medicine and other emergency equipment into his bag. "Don't just stand there, hurry and help me!" Bulma quickly snapped out of her daze and helped her father dump medical supplies into another bag. "I'll get the horses, try to get everything we need!" she yelled running out the door. Bulma ran to the stable and hitched up her two black and white ponies, Bonne and Mauvais, to her small carriage and drove them to her porch. "Come father get in!" she yelled. Bulma looked in the distance and saw bright flashes of ki from the fighting Saiyans. As she looked back she saw her father leap in. "Go Bulma go!!" he shouted. They got into the carriage and raced to the battlefield. When they arrived, there were already heavy casualties, and she hurried to get the injured into the carriage. Her and her father worked hard all night, and when dawn approached, the enemy finally retreated. Cerulean had won this battle, but all over Vegetasei they were losing the war. When she returned to her home with the last of the injured, she was shocked by how many were dead and dying. Men in the stable, men on the floor, they had to improvise with where to put the injured. They also had to separate the ones who could be saved from the ones who would die. That was the hardest decision Bulma had to make by herself. There were the piles of the dead who would be carted off in the morning, and Bulma wished that whom ever had brought this horrific event upon her people would be punished severely. When she walked into the stable, she found her father covering a dead man with a white cloth. "There's another for the pile over here!" he shouted to the two boys who were making the piles of dead. "Oh father, this is devastating!" she cried. "Who would do this to us!" "I don't know Bulma, but we can't sit around and be frozen in shock, there are tons of men that need help in the house and lab! Get to work!" he shouted. Feeling guilty, she dashed to the lab to put on a plastic apron and tied her hair back. When she overlooked her task, she was a little discouraged. 'So many men, I will take care of the most urgent first.' She made her way to the back, and looked at the worst. There, on a bloody dirty bed, was a handsome, but badly injured man. 'Oh you poor dear,' she though. Looking into his face, she couldn't help but notice his striking resemblance to the king. 'Why…after all these years…no it couldn't be, could it?' She put her hand on his cheek and felt his cold clammy skin. Her patient moaned and shivered, struggling to open his eyes. Gasping for breath he finally managed to crack them open but cried out of pain. Bulma's eyes went wide with disbelief. "Vegeta?"  
  
When Vegeta opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a beautiful but worried looking woman. Pain racked his body as he tried to breathe. 'Please help me,' he thought desperately. 'I cannot die.' For a brief moment he thought he heard her say his name, but then passed out from sheer exhaustion.  
  
  
  
How'd ya'll like that? This took a bit longer than I presumed, but I finally got it out. Next time Bulma tries to save Vegta, but is it too late? Will I kill Vegeta and make Bulma queen? If I do, will you stop reading this story? Ah well I will not do something drastic; you can probably guess what will already happen. Oh can you people review if it ain't too much of a problem? Thanks a lot!!! 


	6. Newfound Love

Chapter six is here and ready to go! Thank you everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it. I was wondering if anybody on ff.net had read Kimberly's fanfic, "Bonds of Destiny". Has she been updating "Love and Destiny"? Supposedly she has vanished into thin air, it would be a shame if she just decided not to update that fic. If anyone knows anything, please let me know! Also if anyone would like to read Bonds of Destiny, just email me at Griever58@aol.com and I'd be more than glad to send it to you. A very well written story. Anywhoo, back on Frozen, what will happen this chapter? Will Bulma abhor the sight of Vegeta or will she be happy to see him? Let's find out shall we?  
  
Me no own Dragonball Z  
  
Frozen Chapter six  
  
Newfound Love  
  
After Vegeta passed out, Bulma immediately went to work on fixing his wounds and stopping the bleeding. She cleaned his wounds, stitched him up, dressed the wound and bandaged it. She gave him a decent dose of morphine and made sure he was warm and comfortable. She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't want to leave him just yet. 'He hasn't changed a bit, he just looks more, sad.' She thought gazing into his face. She wiped his forehead with a damp cloth, and sighed. 'I hope he doesn't get feverish.' Bulma tended to the other men also but she took special care of Vegeta, changing the sheets in his bed, forcing him to eat a weak broth, changing his bandage every so often. On the afternoon of the third day, Vegeta awoke.  
  
Bulma was in the room next door when she heard a voice call out. "Woman! Woman come here I require your assistance!" she rushed over to find Vegeta sitting up in bed holding his chest. "Well! I am glad you are awake! Maybe now you won't soil your bed sheets as often!" she teased, astounded to find him looking so well. Since she had no Sayians in her family she was a little unfamiliar with their healing genes, although she was making them a big part of her studies now. Vegeta's eyes grew large at her rude comment and then he scowled. "You will not speak to the new King of Vegetasei in such a manner you common wench, continue and you will regret your very existence." Bulma smiled cockily. 'Yes, this is the right Vegeta,' she thought. 'But what a strange change he has gone through. He seems colder. And what exactly does he mean, new king of Vegetasei?' "As you wish your highness." She said sarcastically, leaving the room. "Where do you think you are going?! I require your assistance in getting dressed!" he shouted to her. A faint blush crept onto Bulma's delicate features and she slowly turned around. "You can't get dressed yet, you're still hurt!" she exclaimed. "I'm fine, just help me!" he said impatiently. "No, I'm not going to help you, you're still hurt and the last thing you need is to run around with your wound the way it is! You stay right here and I'm going to get you some good hot food okay?" she said, walking away. "Hmmph." Vegeta scoffed. 'She thinks she can treat me like a small child, I am a grown man!" He turned onto his side and looked out the window. Far into the distance he could see a hazy black cloud over the castle. 'Ah so we win the war.' He thought. 'I must heal soon so I may go claim this planet as my own.' He lay back down and closed his eyes. 'That woman is quite bewitching. I wonder what her name is.' As if on cue Bulma walked in with a dish of cooked meat, vegetables, and soft bread. "Here you are, uh, what is your name again?" she asked, pretending not to know. Vegeta stuck his neck out proudly and said, "I am the former prince Vegeta of Vegetasei. I am now king due to this attack I organized." Shock radiated across Bulma's face, as if she wasn't quite sure how to react. Suddenly her face changed as she found the right emotion. "WHY YOU DIRTY SCOUDREL!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, throwing the dish of food at Vegeta. Him being in a weaken state was unable to avoid the flying plate and it hit him on his forehead. Corn and peas dripped down his face while a chunk of meat was caught in a spike of his hair. A similar look of shock was on Vegeta's face, and he just sat there staring at him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU HAVE KILLED!!" she yelled even louder her face turning red. "You think you could just come back after leaving acting all big and bad?!" she said, her voice lowering but her anger obviously not. A puzzled look came across Vegeta's face although he had food all over him. "How did you know I left?" he questioned. "I-I was your girlfriend." She stuttered. Bulma's rage suddenly left, but it was quickly replaced with embarrassment and shame. "You?" he said, a little taken aback. "Oh…I remember now." Memories flashed in Vegeta's head, he couldn't remember much before leaving Vegetasei, but he did remember he had a girlfriend for a little while, her name and face long since vanished. "Uh, what was your name again?" he asked seriously. Tears filled Bulma's eyes and she dashed out of the room. "Wait!" he called. "Clean up this mess you made on me!" "Clean it yourself you arrogant jerk!" she yelled as she left. 'The female species, what an enigma!' he thought picking up a rag to wipe himself with. (Sorry, I couldn't resist.)  
  
As she stormed out, Bulma wiped her tears from her eyes. 'Why am I crying? Didn't I tell myself I'd forget about him?' She thought, beginning to get a little angry with herself. 'Don't lie to yourself Bulma, you know that after he left, you were heartbroken.' Her subconcious said. "Who am I kidding," she sighed, laying on the grass outside her house. "Even though it was a long time ago, I must admit I did love him while he was here. But he left me! I didn't do anything wrong!" She ran her fingers through her hair and looked into the sky, the clouds dancing gracefully and the sun twinkled brightly. She just couldn't believe it had been ten years. Ten years of growing up. She had taken his leaving personally, although there wasn't really anything he could have done to prevent it. 'Maybe I wish he felt the same way when we were young, but you can't make someone remember something they've forgotten.' After she had done a little more thinking and felt calm again she went back inside. When she walked into the room he occupied she was shocked to find him gone. "Vegeta?" She called. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm not so mad at you anymore can come out." "Stupid woman, you think I'd fear you?" Bulma whirled around to discover Vegeta standing behind her fully dressed in his battered armor, a giant hole where he was blasted. It looked as if he had bathed and eaten as well. "If anyone should be afraid it should be you." "Hmm well I am not, sorry to tell you this but you are not much to be afraid of Mister!" She said cockily. "Yes well you will be, once I destroy my father, if it hasn't already been done." The forgotten rage began to build up again inside Bulma and she was getting ready to yell. Then she just…let it go. 'I cannot let him kill anymore. And me screaming like a harpy won't do anything. I must think of some reason to keep him away from the palace until I've thought of something else.' She thought. "Vegeta? Must you go so soon? I would like to see you heal well and frankly, your armor looks terrible. Would you at least stay long enough for me to repair it?" she asked sweetly. Vegeta looked as if he was thinking about her proposal, his handing tapping his sides. 'I do need a little more time to heal and my clothing does look a bit disheveled. Perhaps it would not hurt to stay a bit longer. Besides it is much better than hanging around the forest for a few days.' He thought. "Alright woman, I will take up your offer." He said. 'This might turn out to be quite interesting. I hope she cooks as good as she looks' he wondered. "Very well. Oh, and would it kill you to learn my name? I had the decency to actually remember yours." She said walking away. 'As if I would ever forget you.' She thought sadly. 'Too bad he won't even look at me twice now.'  
  
  
  
Ahhh Bulma sadly mistaken you are!! What will develop in the time between now and when Vegeta going to kill his father? Will they learn to love again? Will I ever get chapters out sooner? I am really sorry guys, this took its toll on my wee brain, and I needed to get a little inspired so I did some good love story reading! Also if anyone wants to read a really scary B/V story check out 'Run From it', I have it if any of you would like it. Just email me at my good old email address like you would anyone else. This girl (or guy) on Forever wrote it, and I like it a lot!!!! Aren't I just the story recommended? I have a lot of time so I get to separate the jewels from the crap so please email me if you want good reading! But if you do, please at Griever58@aol.com because ff.net is retarded and makes me use my mum's email address. Thanks everyone and please R&R!! (not rest and relax nerdozoids, read and review!!) 


	7. Brush with death (Ohh scary!)

Welcome to Chapter 7 of Frozen! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. First it was that ff.net thing going on then when I did try it was all screwed up but now I finally got it going on!! I am glad to say this is coming along quite well but I am not getting too many reviews. That B/V Olympic Ice skating story has more than I do. I don't mean to complain, but I am quite pessimistic. I was also wondering if you guys want to have me e- mail you when there is an update!!! If you do, please say so in a review or e-mail moi and I will be more than happy to send you something. Don't think I get like fifty emails a day and I'm constantly everyone writing back, I'm lucky if I get a porn advertisement. Anyway I encourage all you to do this!!  
  
Me no own Dragonball Z, me own dirty rabbit and whiny boyfriend.  
  
Frozen Chapter 7  
  
Utter Chaos  
  
As Bulma walked away Vegeta saw a twinge of pain in her eyes. 'Is this war really affecting her that bad or is something else bothering her?' he thought. 'Well maybe she just doesn't want to speak about it. If it was really important she'd mention something.' But Vegeta was wrong, Bulma was just disappointed that he had forgotten about her, and that she had thought about him everyday for about two years. It didn't seem fair that he loved her for the brief time they were together, and then forgot about her as if she was an old newspaper. The next day Vegeta awoke around noon. Realizing how late it was he leapt out of bed and dressed quickly. Upon reaching the kitchen he found no one in it. "Bulma! Bulma where are you!" he called. 'Where is that blasted woman?' he thought impatiently. "Bulma! BULMA!" "Good heavens Vegeta what is all this screaming about?!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed walking into the kitchen. "I am hungry and I want Bulma to cook me something to eat!" he said agitated. "Well she is in the forest doing the laundry, I can cook you something if you want though." She answered. "No, I believe I will fetch that wretched woman myself and make her cook for me." He said, getting up to leave. When he went outside, the sun hit his face and he grimaced at its brightness. 'I don't remember the sunlight being this bright, in space all the light is artificial.' He recalled. Vegeta made his way up the trail to search for Bulma in the Ilex forest. The trees towered above him and the wind blew threw them, making the leaves rustle. 'Where is she? I am practically starving to death!" he thought as he searched through foliage. The birds flew from tree to tree, cheeping and squeaking, but Vegeta was oblivious to the forests beauty. Then he suddenly heard a soft noise that kind of sounded like a humming. Vegeta walked a few more steps and when he reached a clearing there was Bulma, sitting on the bank of the creek washing clothes. The sun shone down brightly on her, making her look radiant and she was facing away from Vegeta. 'A perfect chance to sneak up and scare her wits out!' Vegeta thought mischievously. As he closed in on her, the humming took on words as Bulma's clear voice sang out. "You only see what you're eyes want to see, how can you life be what you want it to be, your frozen, when your hearts not open." Vegeta froze in his footsteps, her voice was so beautiful, like a siren lulling a sailor to his death. He could not make a move, his body paralyzed by her soft song. Suddenly she stopped singing, feeling someone else's presence and turned around to look Vegeta square in the eye. Vegeta did not move or speak and they just stared at each other. "Vegeta? Are you okay? You shouldn't be up you're still hurt." she asked with soft concern. Strangely he said nothing. Bulma started to get up to shake him awake but in a flash he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to him, crushing her against him in a passionate kiss. As their tongues entwined and they kissed with all their might, all their childhood memories flooded their consciousnesses. Every feeling, every hope, every dream, all crowded at once for a single moment of ecstasy and then.it was gone. Vegeta pushed Bulma away roughly and backed away. The force from Vegeta's push was a little too much for Bulma and she flew back and landed on her rump. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at her bewilderedly as if she hass attacked him or something. "Oww! What did you do that for you big oath!" she exclaimed loudly as she rubbed her behind, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened. Vegeta just stood there staring at her still, that same look in his eyes. "Vegeta?" she asked, becoming a little concerned about him. "Are you okay?" Then in the same blinding flash as before he powered up and flew off quickly into the distance. 'What was all that about?' Bulma wondered.  
  
Off into the distance was a very confused Vegeta. 'Why? Why did I do that?! She's so.so mortal! I cannot be losing it over a stupid Chikyyu native! I am royalty!' he thought frantically, flying higher. 'What.what is happening to me? My mind screams refusal, but my body does not want to comply. She.made me do it. She made me kiss her! She cast some spell on me that witch!' he thought irrationally. 'I must leave before things get worse. I will not be seduced by this succubus.' Then without returning to the house he flew of towards the castle with intention to drive away any feelings he had for her. Meanwhile Bulma had walked back to her home. Upon entering her house, she asked her parents if they had seen Vegeta. "Mother have you seen Vegeta? He was acting strange at the creek and flew off unexpectedly. I was hoping he had come home so he and I could talk." She asked. "No Dear I have no seen him since this morning when he left to look for you." Her mother answered. "Alright then, thank you anyways." She said walking upstairs. 'I wonder what that was all about.' She thought. 'He was staring at me all strangely, and then he kissed me! Then to top it off he pushed me and ran off like a madman.' She paused in her step to think for a moment then blushed. 'What a good kisser, hopefully when he comes back him and I can pursue this! Maybe he actually likes me still!' Thinking about that day's event Bulma went into her room dreaming up nice things about her and Vegeta. But what she didn't know was that Vegeta was very disturbed by what happened. He took it as an attack against him, which made him very angry and protective. All those years in space had hardened his soft, boyish exterior, and now he was very defensive. Defensive and very unpredictable. As Vegeta was flying towards the castle he couldn't concentrate. His chest wound was hurting and he was really confused about what had happened. Finally the pain in his chest got to the point where he had to land in a clearing to rest. 'I-I shouldn't have left my wounds are unhealed.' He thought looking down at his chest. The edges around the pink flesh were singed black from the attack and it was beginning to bleed. 'Ughh I feel dizzy, I must be getting feverish. Maybe if I lie down.' he thought, then a heavy wave of nausea hit him and he passed out onto the forest floor, the blood seeping from his damaged body. Soon night would fall and Vegeta wasn't invincible. He was still very mortal and the night creatures would come looking for dinner, and a wounded Saiyan would seem perfect for the occasion. "Mother has Vegeta come back yet? It is way past his dinnertime and I am beginning to get a little worried." Bulma asked her mother, who was putting away the dishes from their evening meal. "No Bulma, maybe he went for a walk and got lost. Someone should go look for him." her mother started saying, but Bulma dashed out before she could finish. 'Oh that girl, I know she love him, even if she won't admit it to herself.' Mrs. Briefs thought. 'Wherever he is, I hope he's okay.'  
  
The night wind blew ferociously as Bulma wandered through the forest searching for Vegeta. 'That big idiot! Knowing him he probably passed out from exhaustion and is lying on the forest floor waiting for the wolves to devour him.' Bulma thought, wrapping her thin coat around her to protect from the elements. After walking about two miles into the thick forest Bulma spotted Vegeta. "Oh! Vegeta! Are you okay?!" she cried rushing to his side. Vegeta was lying face down among the dead foliage and there was a little bit of fresh blood around him. "You'd better not die, I still need to fix your dumb armor!" she spoke aloud. Shaking him gently she tried rousing him. "Vegeta! Vegeta please wake up!" After he didn't answer she shook him harder. A soft groan came from his collapsed figure and slowly he regained consciousness. "Bulma? What are you doing? Where am I?" "You stupid idiot! You ran off into the forest and you must have passed out! Didn't I tell to NOT get out of bed?! You could have been killed!" Bulma yelled. "Ughh.It's so cold." Vegeta murmured. Bulma's expression softened and she stopped yelling. "Here, take my coat, I don't want you to get sick." She said taking off her thin jacket and wrapping it around his shoulders. She then stood up to grab his hand and help him up off the forest floor. Walking slowly she gently guided him back to her home where they would be safe from the cold. When they got to her house she immediately sedated him, he had dirt and leaves in his wound and it would be a little painful to extract. Besides, she had to give him a hot bath, he was still freezing. After pouring the steaming water Bulma looked at the task that approached her. 'He's going to be very upset if he finds out.' she thought. 'Well, it's for the best, and it's not as if I have a choice.' She then began to undress him, her face turning red from her shyness. After she rolled him into the tub, she tried to avoid his body, but he was so.handsome. She had never seen a man's body before and well, she was a little curious. His firm, hard muscles were covered in soft, silky, skin and he form wasn't bulky. Bulma thought he had a really nice body. After she examined his features she began to bathe him. She gently scrubbed his skin clean and used her tweezers to pluck out the foreign objects out of his wound, and then she disinfected and bandaged it. 'Great, now that he's clean, how am I going to get him into his bed?' she wondered. But Bulma didn't have to worry about anything, because Vegeta was waking up. He began to stir in the now cooling water, and he squinted his eyes and frowned, then opened them. 'Oh crap! The sedatives must not affect Saiyans the way they affect humans! He must have a strong defense again poisons. Oh geez he going to be pissed.' she thought frantically as Vegeta locked eyes on her. There he was, very wet, very angry, and oh so very naked. "Woman." He said calmly. "Y-yes Vegeta?" Bulma answered. "Why, in god's name, am I, sitting here, NAKED? WITH YOU IN THE SAME ROOM!" he yelled, his eyes bulging out. "Well I-I, you were cold, and I had to fix your wound, and well I-I ." she stuttered, panicking. "You what?! You lecherous woman! How dare you ogle the prince of Vegetasei!" he yelled, but inside he was a little flattered. He liked it that Bulma wanted to see him in the buff. "I'm sorry!" she wailed. "I was just trying to help you! I didn't look I swear!" "Yeah right, god knows what you did to me while I was out you pathetic, lonely woman!" he said, beginning to smile. "Why you.!" she glared, splashing water in his face. "Get dressed, I need you to get to bed." "Excuse me? Do you somehow think that just because you saw me naked you get to tell me what to do?" Vegeta asked, trying to be a pain. 'What! How dare you?! I just saved your life and this is what I get? I am just trying to help you, I don't want you to get hurt again." she said concerned. "Well I don't need your help at all." He answered. "Tonight you did." Vegeta paused for a moment. If she hadn't worried about him and gone searching, he could have been ambushed by wild animals, and eaten. 'So she did save my life.' "Alright. So you did help me tonight. By my Royal honor, I shall save your life." He answered solemnly. "Oh yeah right, what, are you going to stick around until something happens and I get into danger?" Bulma said laughing. "Yes." Bulma looked up into his eyes and found genuine seriousness. "I-I." she began, but was interrupted by Vegeta suddenly grabbing her face and planting a big fat kiss on her lips. At first Bulma resisted, because of the days earlier events, but then she soon melted and became part of the kiss. The same passion from earlier remained, but this time the two were more in control, unbridled lust not controlling their actions. Bulma kissed Vegeta, then, she just.pulled away. "Vegeta, You don't want this, I know you don't. I'll ruin everything." She said getting up. "Bulma wait! Don't leave yet!" Vegeta called, standing up nude in the bathtub. But Bulma had already left the bathroom closing the door behind her.  
  
OH MAN!!! Will Vegeta make up his damn mind? Does he want her or not? Grr. I'll MAKE him like her, how dare he.Anyways I will try to get the next chapter out sooner, that is if I still have any readers left. Please come back, I'll never leave like that again. Anyways please review or I won't know how much I suck.  
  
Ps: My mom traded aol for a washing machine, so now I will have msn. When I get my new sn, you guys can email me there. (Like I get important mail anyways) 


	8. Is he dead?

Hello folks! Welcome to Frozen chapter 8! I would like to thank everyone for still reading despite my lacking updates, especially Mushi-azn and DBZ Beauty, you two have been there for me since chapter one when I first started out and my first review was a bad one. Muchas gracias! (You two left more reviews than my boyfriend, man is he going to get it!) Also I am working on another B/V, a high school romance where Bulma's a nerd and Vegeta is the dark, mysterious guy. I am thinking about releasing it, but in installments after I finish it due to my chapter-getting-out procrastination. OH JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR!!! Man I cannot believe I made that huge of a mistake! I figured I had everything a-okay, but I have several copies of Frozen lying around and I had brought one with me while I was on vacation and I didn't remember that I had wrote something and I screwed everything up!!! Wah!!! Yeah well this is the CORRECTED chapter, sorry about this whole mix up I am a huge nerd. Oh and to answer your question Sayian Alma Sol, I am too much of a loser and I wanted to use Pokemon names cause it makes me happy in some odd way, don't worry they aren't in Pokemon land. And Mushi-azn, I think I am going to release it but way later. I would so not be able to handle two stories let alone this one. And Vegeta is a loner in my story, as he is in the anime! Now way over my dead soul would I make him preppy nerd! Well I apologize again for the horrible mix up, please don't let that deter you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frozen chapter 8  
  
  
  
Is He Dead?  
  
  
  
'Can he be serious about sticking around?' Bulma thought as she was in the hall. Sighing she walked back into the bathroom. "Vegeta look, I don't know why you left ten years ago, and frankly I don't care. You may not have given a damn about what I felt then, but things are different now. I am not some naïve girl ready to spring at the first glimmer of emotion some young boy shows towards me! I am a woman now, and I will not allow what happened before to happen again, I can assure you of it." Vegeta looked at her with a strange look. "Woman, do you think I left ten years ago on my own accord?! My father surprised me one day and shipped me off to purge a planet and then I was enlisted into Freiza's army!" he said. Bulma looked at him with pure shock. 'All those years, I thought it had been me. I locked away my emotions, my tears, and it was all a misunderstanding.' She thought bitterly. "Look Bulma, when I said I didn't remember you, I lied. I do remember you. We used to meet by the creek in the forest, and we used totally lame terms of endearment. I came home late one night and my father was angry. So, to punish me for talking back to him he shipped me off to destroy planets. To be his murderer." Vegeta said, trying to clear things up. Bulma looked down sadly, reminiscing. "I called you love chicken." She said with a giggle. "And you called me quail dove." "How nauseating!" Vegeta scoffed. "Be quiet! We were young and in love." Bulma scolded gently. She paused, and then looked him in the eye. "Vegeta, after you left, I thought it was my fault. I-I thought you had grown tired of me. But now, now I realize that it wasn't. I'm sorry." "Yeah, me too. We had grown attached to each other. But Bulma I want you to know that I was a child then too, and I am a man now. Things.aren't the same between us. What happened in the forest was a mistake, an accident. I don't want you to think I care, when I don't." he said coldly. Bulma's eyes filled with tears, tears that she didn't want to shed. 'Things, were supposed to change. He was supposed to apologize for running off, sweep her into his arms and things would be like they used to be. But obviously.things did not change. Would not change. Bulma's aching loneliness had turned into fierce anger. "I loved you Vegeta! I did! But you wouldn't know about anything like that would you! You don't even care! You kissed me right now and you can't even make up your damn mind about that! Even though I locked myself away like an old maid I never stopped loving you. Never!" she yelled, standing up to tower over him. "I told myself I'd never let my heart be broken again," she said in a soft, heartbreaking voice. "But it looks like I couldn't even keep that promise." Bulma narrowed her eyes as she walked towards the door. "You know what? I'm sorry I ever met you. And I'm even sorrier I fell in love with you, because it still hurts to this day. I want you to stay away from me," she said, venom dripping from her voice. "Because all you seem to do is hurt me." She looked at him with anger mixed with pain and walked out of the room.  
  
Bulma left Vegeta speechless. What, did she think that his mentality was still that of a fifteen-year-old boy? He was the prince and soon to be king of Vegetasei, he was not some lovesick fool. Vegeta had seen men fall in love far too many times, only to have their hearts picked up off the floor and thrown at them. But even with this mentality he could not resist kissing her, it's as if he was.supposed to. He could remember how it felt to love, and he could only imagine how it would feel to have that torn away from him. But what Vegeta didn't realize was that Bulma was living his greatest fear, loving someone without the love being returned. His insensitivity and thick headedness couldn't let him see that. (A/N: What a lumbering idiot! Why I ought to.)  
  
Bulma was in her room, tears trickling down her face. She sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around herself as she wept. Her crystalline tears splashed onto the ground making tiny wet raindrops on the wooden floor. 'I am such a fool. Why did I ever fall in love with this cold-hearted bastard? He kissed me so sweetly today, but inside, his heart is poisoned with hatred and vengeance. It's like he's. frozen.' Bulma thought grievously.  
  
  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret,  
  
You're frozen, when your hearts not open.  
  
'If only there were some way, some way to get past his defense, to bring forth the innocence he once possessed as a child, maybe I can get him to love me in return,' she thought. 'Well you can lead a horse to water Bulma but you can't make him drink. Any attempt is futile and vain.' She lay down on her bed and smoothed her hair, trying to relax. 'Tomorrow I think I will go into the city. I need to gather my nerves, perhaps go herb shopping.' She thought trying to get her mind off any unpleasantness. Then slowly and quietly Bulma drifted off, she needed sleep, for what was to come.  
  
  
  
How did you crazy gals and dudes like that?! I got this one out in a shorter time eh? Yeah well I have LOTS and LOTS o'time on my hands, and since I am not speaking to my Pokemon Crystal at the moment, I thought I would write. I was defeated twice! Damn that stupid Olivine gym leader with her fancy schmancy Ampharos and her dirty rotten Stelix! It wasn't my fault either, I accidentally fought her, and my poor level 25 Pokemon were nothing to her massive level 35 he-man Stelix. Grr.Anyways enough about how my Pokemon suck, I'd better get a crackin' at Frozen chapter nine!!  
  
Ps: The story is slowly heading towards the end, I estimate four-five chapters left! Yay! Hold on guys cause here it comes!!! **Oh god I am soo lame, see boys and girls this is what happens when you don't have a best friend! (I keep hoping I'll find one!) **  
  
Pps: Oh yeah I realized that ff.net is a stupid crazy bastard and it makes me look like I have bad grammar! It puts periods with comma's, and all this craziness. Anyways so don't think I'm stupid. More than I already am.  
  
Ppps: MAN!!!! I'm lucky I haven't killed myself yet at the pace I'm going at! Well I hope that you who did not detect my error were not bother by my ranting and raving, and don't ferget to review ma story young un's!! 


	9. Vegeta's big choice

Hey guys! I've missed you all! Well here is chapter 9, sorry about the huge mistake last time. Promise it'll never happen again! Anyways here is the next chapter, hope you all like!  
  
  
  
  
  
Frozen chapter 9  
  
  
  
Unexpected Developments  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma awoke early the next morning; it was at least a three-hour ride to the capitol, Goldenrod city, where they had the best selection of herbs in the countryside, and she needed an early start. She dressed and ate a small breakfast, as she was still depressed about last night. 'I can't believe he is so uncaring, so insensitive.' Bulma thought sadly. 'He kissed me as if he loved me, but it was deceitful. He doesn't love me. He never will either.' Her eyes welled with tears of pain, and she blinked them away out of anger. 'You can't let him see your suffering, he thrives on your pain.' She closed her eyes and then brought her fist down and slammed it against the table. "Damn you! I hate you!" she cried, as the dished rattled and her glass fell over. In a rage she jumped out her chair and stomped to the stables. 'I won't let that horrible man ruin what I worked so hard for. My sanity is the only thing I have left, and I'll be damned he that bastard takes it from me' she cursed in her mind. She saddled up her white horse Bonne and mounted her, and ran off at full speed, leaving her regret behind and the wind drying her tears.  
  
Vegeta awoke, not long after Bulma has left, and he felt a little guilty about last night. 'I wish I could explain to her how things are. I don't want to use her like she says; I just can't exactly trust her. She's so beautiful but then.it's been so long.' He thought as he dressed. 'She expects me to act like I am fifteen again and open my heart. Instead, she takes it personally, and thinks I do not desire her. If only she knew how much I do.' He stopped and sighed. 'I think now, that everything is ruined, I might as well go on and finish what I came to do, I will rule Vegetasei as it should have been. I will fly to Goldenrod, where the castle is located, and defeat my father, if he is not already dead.' He stood up and walked to the window, opening it and leapt out into the open air and took flight towards the castle, oblivious to the fact that Bulma would be in Goldenrod when he began his onslaught of destruction.  
  
Halfway to Goldenrod, Bulma stopped to let her horse rest and so she could have some lunch. She tied her horse to a tree by a stream and let it drink its fill, while she sat on the grass to eat some bread and raw vegetables. 'Oh Vegeta, my mind is telling me to shun you, to hate you, but my heart say other wise. You were always the one for me, ever since that night long ago, that night of the royal court ball.' She thought sadly. 'It is a shame I will never know your sweet caress again.' Wiping her tears from her eyes she stood up and untied her horse to continue her journey. After awhile of riding, Bulma arrived at her destination. Goldenrod was huge, the last time Bulma had been there was for the royal court ball, and she did not get the opportunity to explore the city. So many shops and stores, hawking their wares, fine silks at the tailor shops, plump chickens and rabbits at the butcher, delicious smelling bread and sweets at the bakery and a variety of other stores. 'I may come home with more than herbs.' Bulma thought as she spied a jewelry store. 'This is perfect for getting my mind off that lunkhead Vegeta.' Bulma breathed in deeply as she entered the herb shop, all the different scent filling her lungs at once. Some sweet, some sharp, and some bitter. "Hello, is there something I can help you with in particular dearie?" and elderly woman said approaching Bulma. "Hello, I am looking for some Goldenseal, Devil's claw, and.Ashwaganda root." Bulma replied. "Ashwaganda? What would you be needing an Aphrodisiac for?" Bulma blushed brightly, she had forgotten to specify in what form. Bulma needed it in tea form because of building stress; it was difficult for her to sleep at night sometimes. "I need a relaxant, too much stress." Bulma said smiling. "Why would a pretty young girl like you have stress for? Ahh it doesn't matter, you should try some chamomile tea instead, that's perfect for what you need." The old lady said handing Bulma some tea bags. "Oh thank you, I didn't even think of that." Bulma said. "And here is your Devils Claw and Goldenseal." she said putting the roots in a brown bag. "That will be eight zeni please." Bulma pulled out her money and gave it to the old woman. "Thank you dearie, I hope you feel better." "Thank you." Bulma said as she left. 'Well that's taken care of, now for some real shopping!' she thought, beginning to feel a little happier. Walking into Jewel's Jewels, the jewelry store, (cheesy, eh?) she was too wrapped up in forgetting about Vegeta that she didn't even notice that he had flown overhead and was headed straight for the castle that was looming in the distance.  
  
As Vegeta passed over Goldenrod he felt a pang in his heart. 'This city is my home.' Although as a child he had been too busy to go out of the castle much, when he did go he enjoyed it very much. He would visit all the stores and see all the different people. He had not seen this city since the royal court ball either. His mood began to dampen at his sad thoughts, but then his blood began to boil at the sight of the castle and remembrance of his father. 'I'm coming father, you better watch out.'  
  
Silenly Vegeta landed a balcony. 'This is the kings quarters, hopefully he will be here.' Vegeta thought. He sofly stepped over the carpet to hear rustling in the next room. Vegeta peered in to see the king sifting through papers at a desk. "Damn! I cannot find those papers anywhere!" King Vegeta cried to himself. "What are you looking for father?" Vegeta asked in a deep monotone voice. The king nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to face the voice. All the color in his face drained as his yes took in the sight that lay before him. "V-vegeta?" his father stuttered. "But, your dead! My elites took care of you!" "No father. I am far too powerful to be wiped out by your pitiful elites." Vegeta scoffed. "Why you dirty rat! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" his father hissed. "I agree, but now you'll pay. You sent me off and tried to destroy my destiny, but now, now I will take over the throne." King Vegeta's eyes went wide with fear and with super speed only rivaled by Vegeta he dropped whatever he was looking for and took off out the window. "Coward," Vegeta mumbled. "I cannot believe I am his spawn." Vegeta then powered up and took off after his father.  
  
Vegeta watched his father as her flew as fast as could to escape him. He knew he was going to kill him. 'I guess he's trying to delay his death a few minutes.' Vegeta thought. Smirking, he then threw a few chi blasts at his father, and singed the top of his hair. 'Oh crap, fly faster!!' his father thought frantically as he saw Vegeta looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Spying Goldenrod ahead, King Vegeta made a quick downward sweep and headed towards the crowded city in hopes that he would be lost in the crowd of people.  
  
'Hmm, he must think me a fool if he believes that hiding will save him from his inevitable fate.' Vegeta thought maliciously. 'I will let him play this game a little longer, but when I tire, he will die.'  
  
Landing in the midst of the shops, King Vegeta quickly masked his power in the hopes of shaking off his son. Landing nearby, Vegeta did the same in order to toy with his father. He followed him silently through the alleys, watching, waiting. He thrived on his father's terror, his fear that any moment his son from a thousand years ago would spring out from the shadows to claim the royal blood. King Vegeta did admit to himself that he did deserve whatever he had coming to him, but he would never have expected it from his long since forgotten son. Thinking he lost him, King Vegeta went to hide in a store, and it just so happened to be the jewelry story that Bulma was in. (A/N: Oh come on, you soo saw this coming!) Vegeta saw his father slip into the jewelry story and frowned deeply. 'Ok now he either is incredibly stupid or truly believes I am a fool.' He growled. Gritting his teeth he stormed into the shop, only to run into Bulma. CRASH!!! "Why you clumsy retard!" Bulma shouted angrily. She then looked up and noticed Vegeta glaring at her, not looking too happy. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked roughly. "What am I doing here?! What are YOU doing in a jewelry store!?" she asked. He frowned deeper this time, obviously not wanting her to be here. "You have to leave you might get hurt." he said a little concerned. "What? Why? What's going on?" "Nothing." A deep, angry voice said from behind. It was King Vegeta! Bulma gasped and tried to spin around but the king was much to fast for her and grabbed her, twisting her arm back. Bulma cried out, but then quickly stopped moving, realizing that if she struggled she would be in pain. Vegeta eyes went wide as he watched this unfurl, too shocked to even make a move. "So Vegeta my boy, do you want me or this woman? You can only have one. I'll let her go, if you spare my life. Or you can sacrifice her to kill me. It's your choice." "You cowardly bastard." Vegeta snarled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh oh!!! Who will Vegeta pick? Yeah I know, I hate cliffhangers too but we all gotta do them sometimes right? I AM SO SORRY I ABANDONED YOU MY CHILDREN!!! It's just that school started, and I'm a senior this year. Which means mucho a lot of worko! Geez!! Anyways guys, my Dragonair just recently evolved for those Pokefans out there. I'm a proud momma of a new baby Dragonite!! He may look cute but don't get too close. Anyway please review! And someone asked me to email them when a new chap came out. If you did that please review again cause I forgot your address. I am sooo incompetent..just kill me. 


	10. In the end

Howdy! Here is chapter 10 of Frozen! I hope you all enjoyed his story, because this is the last chapter! Wah!! I hope you all enjoyed this just as much as I did, and perhaps I will hear from you all again!! Well, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Frozen 10  
  
Whatever happens is meant to be  
  
  
  
Too many emotions were flying through Vegeta's brain, he felt anger for his father wanting to hurt Bulma, he felt fear because he was afraid she might die, and it would be his fault, and he felt frustrated for the whole situation taking place. Sweat dripped down his neck as he watched Bulma struggled against his father, struggling for her life. Tears began to stream down her face because she saw Vegeta wasn't making a move to save her. "Vegeta! Please, please help me!" she managed to wheeze out in panic. Her eyes were bright with fear and her body began to tremble. She sobbed harder as she cried out again. "Vegeta! Please!" Vegeta began to tremble also, but not out of fear anymore. It was rage. It filled his whole being, consumed him. Soon, all he saw was red, and Bulma's weak cries filled his mind with their blatant urgency. King Vegeta looked at his son strangely. "Well boy? Are you going to make a decision? If you don't hurry up and decide, I'm going to kill her right now!" he said trying to make Vegeta crack under pressure and pick the girl. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Vegeta screamed as he exploded into a rage and pure, raw, power surged into his body, changing his features. His hair turned a bright gold, and his eyes a light teal. Vegeta's transformation frightened King Vegeta so badly her let go of Bulma, and she took the chance to escape his grip and hid behind a counter in the background. "NO! It cannot be true! The legendary super Saiyan?! Why?!" the king shouted frantically. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he glared at the terrified man. "You threatened to kill my mate? I will destroy you." He said in a dark, evil voice. Flying forward in speed uncharacteristic of any being in the universe, he brought is fist directly through his fathers chest. The king's body stiffened, and as the last few seconds of life drained through him, Vegeta brought his face to his ear and whispered, "I told you I'd make you pay." King Vegeta's eyes went wide, and then his body shuddered one last time before it went limp. Vegeta powered down, and his transformation ended, his hair and eyes returning to their former state. He pulled his fist out of his father's chest cavity, and shook it off to remove any remaining blood and gore, letting it drip to the floor. It had taken Bulma's near death experience to make him realize his feelings and now he refused to go on with out her. She would be his now, he was ready for her love.  
  
He scanned the room for her, and saw her hiding behind the clerks counter. He walked over to her and gently helped her up. Bulma burst into tears and wrapped her arms around him, crushing him to her tightly. Vegeta stroked her hair gently as if to tell everything was okay now. He lifted her chin with one finger and wiped away her tears. "It's alright now, I kept my promise. I will always keep you safe, forever." Bulma smiled as tears continued to stream down her face. "I love you Vegeta, never let me go." She sobbed as she buried her face into his chest. "I love you too Bulma, I never will."  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked out of the store hand in hand. They turned to face each other and Vegeta went super Saiyan again, sweeping Bulma in his arms and flying off into the dusk of the evening. He would soon be the rightful king of Vegetasei, and Bulma would be his queen.  
  
  
  
OH MA GOD!! **wipes tears from her eyes** Sorry that was short guys, but that's the way things go! Well now that Bulma and Vegeta are together, who cares about anything else? Well I will consider putting out my next few fics, keep an eye out for them! It'll be Sleeping Beauty, and Opposites Attract. Well I hope you all enjoyed this, G'bye!!!!! 


End file.
